Never Be The Same
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Finn and Amanda were already run over by "Constable" Baron Corbin, but now it's Yukie's turn when she made a promise to him. (Amanda Cena belongs to xXBalorBabeXx!)
1. Yukie and Baron

_**7/9/18, Finn Balor/Bobby Roode v. "Constable" Baron Corbin/Elias… Five Days From Extreme Rules**_

 _After watching Finn ending "Constable" Baron Corbin with a Coup De Grace and pinning the Lone Wolf, Yukie and Amanda hugged in a excitement before joining Finn inside the ring as Elias and Baron walked away from the winning team of Finn Balor and the Glorious Bobby Roode._

 _Baron stared at the short chestnut haired woman and the teal haired woman as he remember from earlier that he thrown Amanda down on the ramp, before getting attack by both Finn and Yukie who protect their members of Balor Club._

 _But now, his next target will have to be the teal haired woman, known as the Party Junkie herself, Yukie Yang Shirabuki._

 _After the victory, Yukie returned back to hers and Mandy's dressing room as she decided to get out of her ring clothes, before joining the three later on. Dressed in her black Tokyo Ghoul Kaneki split face shirt, along with her skinny jeans, studded combat booties, and a Tokyo Ghoul snapback hat on top of her head, Yukie decided to take her suitcase out to her rental car, and while taking out her violet colored earbuds… she was stopped by Baron Corbin who appeared in front of her._

" _What do you want?" Yukie questioned, while having her hand on the pull handle of her suitcase after when she noticed Baron looking at her._

" _What gives you the right to even use a fire extinguisher on me? That's against the rules, Miss. Yang." Baron responded, having his hands on his sides._

 _He remember how Yukie and Mandy stood by ringside with Bobby, watching out for anything that can go wrong in the match, and suddenly when the referee wasn't looking the teal haired diva used a fire extinguisher to blind him after when he pulled Amanda by the hair and tossed her into the ring._

" _So, what? You've been treating Finny like hell for the past few weeks and earlier you've put your hands on Mandy. What was Finny and I suppose to do? Let you run people over? I don't think so." Yukie retorted, before grabbing onto her suitcase… but Baron stopped her. "Are you going to move? I have to put this in Seth's car?"_

" _Maybe I should remind you who I am, Yukie. I am the Constable of Monday Night Raw, and Stephanie McMahon hand pick me to do this job." Baron started to say, before he heard Yukie mutter underneath her breath, which cause him to get irritated. 'Yeah, to do a dumb-ass job.'. "Even though you stand in the middle of their height. Both Balor and Mandy, it doesn't mean for you to disrespect me, little girl."_

" _Oh okay. You want that apology from me? Yukie Yang of Balor Club and also know as the Party Junkie in the WWE? Well, how about this, if you can beat Finn at Extreme Rules or any other match the following weeks, I'll be happy to apologize to you." Yukie explained. "Do we have a deal, Mr. Lone Wolf?" She questioned._

 _Baron smirked at how Yukie explain the whole deal. If he won, Yukie will have to stand up and apologize for hitting him twice in one day._

 _So, they both shook hands… but somehow Yukie tried to remove her hand from Baron's and he couldn't let go. Then Baron turn the teal haired diva's right hand, staring down at the beautiful red blossoming rose with green vibrate leave near her thumb._

" _Did your loser boyfriend Rollins made you get matching tattoos?" Baron teased, before Yukie yanked her own hand back_

" _Baka!" Yukie retorted angrily, before walking away with her rolling suitcase._

* * *

After returning back to the hotel, Yukie decided to take a nice, steaming shower with her favorite body wash of sweet fall scent of pumpkin latte, toasted marshmallows, creamy sandalwood and praline musk, hoping to get the thoughts of Baron Corbin out of her head.

" _What does that asshole want with me?"_ Yukie thought to herself, after tuning on the shower head.

The teal haired diva had her head underneath the shower head while the warm water cascaded down her hair, not worrying about the hair dye dripping from her head until Yukie heard the sound of the hotel door open and closing.

"Sethie? Is that you?" Yukie called out, turning her head towards the semi opened bathroom door.

"Yeah, babe, I'm back." Seth responded, after placing his suitcase down next to Yukie's.

"From where? The hotel bar?" Yukie questioned, before grabbing her shower gel and squinting some into the palm of her hand.

Seth chuckled a bit before speaking once again. "No, Finn wanted to talk to me for while. But somehow Mandy was concerned about you after the fight against Corbin and Elias." He explained. "What's wrong, gorgeous?"

"I'm fine, Seth. Just have a lot on my mind, since Extreme Rules will be here soon and I'm even banned from ringside when McIntyre won." Yukie explained.

"Are you in the shower?" Seth questioned, before removing his ' _Came. Stomped. And Burn It Down'_ shirt.

Before Yukie even had the chance to even answer back at his boyfriend, the teal haired diva saw Seth walking in the bathroom, before he started taking off his spandex pants and joining her in the shower. Once he moved closer, Yukie decided to hugged him as she rested her head against his chest before Seth wrapped his arms about her body.

"Sorry… I just needed a hug from you." Yukie responded quietly.

"What did Baron say to you? Was he going to threaten you, like he did to Mandy?" Seth questioned, as he remember that his former Shield brother, Roman Reigns called out Bobby Lashley and an all out fight happen, causing the whole men's locker room, including Yukie and Mandy to come out and separated the two from each other until Extreme Rules.

"No… but he'll be coming for me next sooner or later, Sethie." Yukie answered.

"He's not going to put his hands on when I'm around, gorgeous." Seth responded, before placing a kiss on Yukie's forehead.

Then the teal haired woman stare up at the Kingslayer himself, before reaching up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his warm lips, knowing he was hurt from his fight from Drew McIntyre… until Seth manages to hold Yukie in his arms when she almost slipped in the shower.

"Careful, babe. You have to be quick on your feet." Seth said, helping the teal haired woman stand back up on her own feet, before Yukie laughed slightly.

Yukie knew that was true. She has to be quick on her feet no matter what.

Later on, Yukie and Seth were both asleep in their hotel room before the teal haired diva heard her sliver Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge vibrating. As she reaches out towards her phone, Yukie manages to remove one of her arms from Seth's body before grabbing her phone.

It was a late night Twitter message from Baron.

' _How can you call yourself a member of Finn's lame Balor Club when you don't act like a real fighter? Or maybe you were being used this whole time.'_

' _What are you? Some kind of stalking wolf hunting for a fresh piece of meat? Being with Finny and Mandy has been the best time of my life, along with Seth who wants to be a better person. Three words for you. Leave. Me. Alone!'_

' _Asshole.'_ Yukie thought to herself after rolling her eyes, before turning off her phone notifications and headed back to sleep in Seth's arms.


	2. Purple Looks Better On You

_**7/11/18, Two Days Later After Monday Night Raw...**_

"Huh, yeah?" Yukie managed to say, as Finn shook her shoulder and open her eyes to see that they were back at home after when the Irishman parked his silver Altima in the driveway of their house in Orlando. "Finally…" She said, before seeing Finn walking around the other side to open the passenger side of his Altima and lifted up a sleeping Amanda into his arms.

"We're home, darlin'." Finn whispered into Amanda's ear as the chestnut haired woman snuggled close to him and Yukie walked inside of the house.

" _Spirits of my silence, I can hear you… And I'm afraid to be near you, well, I don't know where to begin…"_ _Death With Dignity_ by Sufjan Stevens played through Yukie's rose gold Beats Headphones as she finally walking into her own bedroom, before leaving the door semi open and placed her rolling suitcase next to her dresser.

'Finally… home sweet home.' Yukie thought to herself, before flopping down onto her queen sized bed, grabbing onto on of her pillows. As the song continued playing, Yukie decided to check out her Twitter messages, since she decided to turn them off earlier, and few came from Baron's twitter.

' _Me and the Dragon Princess. #PartyJunkie #TheLoneWolf'_ Yukie read quietly, until the posted picture on Baron's twitter page finished loading up as her eyes widen in shock… the picture was her side hugging Baron from three years ago, before she, Finn and Amanda were drafted into Raw.

' _Really, Corbin?! I'm not her anymore from NXT. Or not even in Raw or SmackDown #DragonPrincessR.I.P_ ' Yukie responded, before sending the tweet.

After locking her smartphone, Yukie walked over towards her vanity before removing her earbuds and place her phone into the speaker dock as it played _Crosses_ by Jose Gonzalez.

' _I was once her, but the last time I became her was when I wanted to get the Raw Women's Championship from Mandy… but it ended up badly at SummerSlam 2017…'_ Yukie thought, before pulling out one of the drawers from her vanity and started digging through the bottom of it to find the same picture. 'Baron… why did the times go by so quick?' She said, before thinking a few years back…

* * *

 _ **Three Years Ago...**_

" _Purple looks better on you." Baron complemented as he and Yukie were walking on the streets of Orlando after meeting to get a coffee at Starbucks._

" _Oh, really, Baron?" Yukie questioned, before sipping on her Serious Strawberry Starbucks Frappuccino with one hand and used the other hand to play with a few of her violet colored locks in her raven black hair._

" _Yeah, it does. It's better than that blue hair dye." Baron explained, with a smile before he noticed a nearby tattoo place as they walk on the sidewalk. "You ready, doll?" He questioned, before he stop walking as Yukie kept walking… until she realized that Baron wasn't next to her, which causes the Lone Wolf to chuckle a bit._

" _Ready for what?" Yukie questioned, after turning around to face him and Baron pointed towards the building towards his left._

 _Yukie walked back towards Baron as she look up at the building sign that says 'The Red Ink' which happens to be one of greatest tattoo parlors in Orlando, which causes the raven haired and violet streaks woman's eyes to widen._

" _No… No, I'm not getting one, Baron." Yukie responded as she tried to turn away from him, before Baron grab onto the 25 year old's waist. "Let me go, Corbin…" She laughed, before she was finally pulled into the tattoo parlor with him as they heard rock music playing at a low volume, while looking around the place._

" _I'm still not sure about this." Yukie responded while looking at the many designs on the walls of the tattoo parlor._

" _You lost the bet, saying you can win a fight against Bliss. Instead of winning, you lose and you get a tattoo of my choice the next day." Baron explained._

" _Have you find something you like?" The tattoo artist questioned, as Yukie kept looking before Baron had an idea for the perfect tattoo that would be on Yukie's body._

" _Hey, Yukie." Baron called out, as an idea sparked into his mind._

" _Yeah?" Yukie responded, while looking at him._

" _What does 'Yang' mean?" Baron questioned, placing his hands on his hips._

" _Dragon, why?" Yukie answered, before taking a sip._

" _She'll take a dragon tattoo on her left leg." Baron responded to the tattoo artist, as Yukie's eyes widened._

" _On my WHAT?!" Yuki exclaimed, before looking at her own left leg._

" _Yep, doll, you're getting a dragon on your own leg." Baron smirked, as he crossed his arms._

 _As Baron examines the dragon designs, while Yukie relaxed against the black leather chair and finishing the rest of her Frappuccino, The Lone Wolf decided to choose a feminine black tribal dragon on the left calf of Yukie's leg._

" _I'm never gonna forgive you after this, Baron." Yukie whined, covering her face as the tattoo artist came with the humming tattoo needle while holding the raven haired woman with violet streaks left leg._

" _Chill out, you'll love me after this." Baron said as he laugh, while taking pictures of Yukie's reaction, before the needle made contact with her pale leg._

" _Oh shit…" Yukie whined quietly, trying to hold back her screams as she felt the needle on her leg, knowing that she can't back out of the bet she made with Baron. "It hurts…" She whispered._

" _That's how tattoos supposed to fell. And we have a long way to go for this to stay on your skin." The tattoo artist explained, before wiping off the extra ink off of Yukie's skin._

" _I hate you so much, Baron." Yukie responded, before the needle made contact with her skin once more._

" _You don't hate me that much." Baron smirked, as he watches Yukie's reaction..._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Yukie headed into the kitchen downstairs. as she passed the living room, Amanda and Finn stop her by calling her name.

"What's up, you two?" Yukie questioned.

"I didn't know that you were friends with my opponent at Extreme Rules." Finn explained.

"Well, what can I say? After small talk, and a few drinks, we manage to talk more." Yukie responded.

"And somehow, there is something off about him. He usually makes fun of you, babe, and tries to piss you off, if he hits me or pushes me down. How come Baron don't do the same to Yukie?" Amanda questioned.

"Look, all I can say is this. Me and the Constable of Monday Night Raw don't see each other as friends anymore. Ever since we were drafted into Raw, I barely talked to him or even hang out with Baron." Yukie explained, before heading into the kitchen to find a cup of shrimp flavored ramen noodles and taking off the plastic. "And when he got drafted into Raw in April, I somehow ignored him. But now, he attacked both of you. You, Finny and also Mandy. I think he's doing that to get my attention away from you two."

"You better not be eating pocky sticks in there when you're supposed to be on the patch." Finn reminded, before hearing the microwave beeping.

"I'm eating noodles, as a small snack, Finny." Yukie responded, before taking the cup of warm noodles out of the microwave and getting a clean fork out of the sink. "Beside, I've miss eating this so much!" She said, before Yukie ate a few strings of noodles into her waiting mouth.

"Don't be eating them all in one night, I might as well get me one too." Amanda said, before heading towards the kitchen, leaving Yukie and Finn alone in the living room.

"And as I was saying, he's the Lone Wolf and I'm the Party Junkie. And that doesn't mix well now." Yukie said, before sitting down next to Finn.

"Just one more thing I need to ask…" Finn responded, before Yukie looked back at him.

"What, Finny?" Yukie responded with her mouth closed.

"Were you and Baron seeing each other?" Finn questioned, before Yukie stop slurping her noodles and her eyes widened in shock. "He hasn't touch you yet, or even made fun of you. But you will tell us or Rollins if something happens, right?" He explained, before Yukie places her ramen noodle cup on the coffee table.

"I know, Finny. We known each other, ever since Bullet Club and you were there helping my brother Hiroki before he passed away. And right before he died, you promised him that you'll help me be stronger, like he used to do to me." Yukie explained. "You're like a big brother to me, Finny, even though you have a brother of your own."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Yukie." Finn smiled, before hugging his friend.

"Make that _too sweet_ , Finny?" Yukie corrected him, as she and Finn laughed at the pun joke.

"Yeah, we're too sweet." Finn stated.


	3. Night of Extreme Rules 2018

_**Three Years Ago…**_

 _Yukie decided to make dinner as Finn and Amanda were not coming back until later on tonight, since they wanted some peace time alone without any interruptions._

 _As Yukie grabbed a box of white minute rice from the panty self, she walked back towards the counter before turning on the digital rice cooker which happens to be a gift from her own mother, Sumire._

 _After pouring the rice in along with some salt, Yukie heard knocking at the front door which cause her to investigate of who can be here at this time of night._

" _Who is it?" Yukie questioned, after hearing the doorbell and she headed towards the door, before hearing the mystery person knocking at the door. "Are you a robber?" She questioned once more, before looking through the peephole to see Baron Corbin._

" _Do I look like a robber, Yukie?"_

" _Baron, hi." Yukie greeted after opening the door, as the Lone Wolf look to see the black haired and violet streaks woman dressed in comfortable clothes._

" _Are you going to let me in or what, doll?" Baron questioned, before Yukie move out the way for him to walk past her and finally close the door._

" _What brings you by? I thought you went back home." Yukie questioned as she walked through the living room and back into the kitchen while Baron tailed behind her._

" _Just dropping by. Is that a problem, Yukie?" Baron responded, as he leaned against the kitchen. "What are you cooking?" He questioned, as Yukie went into the refrigerator to grab a bag of boneless chicken, carrots and an onion._

" _Curry and rice. It's very spicy, but I'm sure Finny and Mandy don't mind it." Yukie explained, before placing the stuff onto the counter._

" _And where are they? Mandy and that tiny man of hers." Baron questioned._

" _On a date, so they left me here. And don't call Finny that, he's a great guy to like and love." Yukie explained, before throwing a wooden spoon at him before Baron managed to miss the flying spoon._

" _Alright, alright, you don't have have to get all mad and throw a spoon at my face." Baron said, before picking up the spoon and walked into the kitchen, standing next to her. "Beside you've missed, dollface."_

" _If you're trying to flirt with me, Baron? Cause it's not working." Yukie said, while opening the bag of boneless chicken with a knife._

" _If I was flirting with you, would I do this?" Baron said jokingly, before hugging Yukie from behind as her bottom touched the Lone Wolf's fronts._

" _Okay, okay, get off me or i'll cut you." Yukie warned, as she still held onto the knife before Baron removes his hands. "If you're gonna be in the kitchen with me, I definitely mind the extra help so I can get out of here faster." She explained, before Baron smiled as he removed the knife from Yukie's right hand._

 _As they prepared the dinner, Yukie showed Baron how to even make the spicy chicken curry dish from grating an apple and even mixing the homemade curry roux which made the raven haired and violet streaks woman laugh at his efforts to impress her. Once all the ingredients were added in to the boiling pot, Yukie places the lid on it, knowing that it will done soon._

" _You did a good job, Baron, beside you almost cutting yourself." Yukie said, laughing a little at the end, before heading towards the refrigerator to grab a can of strawberry soda._

 _While Yukie was looking through the refrigerator, Baron decide to look at her from behind as his wandering brown eyes were looking at how short the red plaid skirt Yukie wore on her almost showing a pair of lime green and black striped boyshort painted from Victoria Secrets. As Yukie managed to open the can of soda, she got a few swallows in before feeling Baron's arms wrapped around her once more, jumping slightly in shock._

" _Baron, what are you…" Yukie started to say, before feelings his warm breath against the side of her neck._

" _Let me ask you something, doll. Were you teasing me just now?" Baron questioned, as he whispered against her neck._

" _No, I wasn't. I was just getting a drink." Yukie responded, as she manages to see a reflection of her and Baron from off of the black refrigerator._

" _You are such a liar, Yukie. But a very good one." Baron chuckled, before he started kissing her neck, making Yukie gasped slightly and closes her eyes. The Lone Wolf chuckled once more, before reaching towards the hem of her red plaid skirt and saw the panties once more. "Tell me… how long were you wanting me?" He whispered once more, before reaching to the hem of her grey sweatshirt pulling up off of her body as Yukie wore a black lace bra._

" _Baron… I'm not supposed to have people over at this time. And beside, Finny and Mandy will be home soon." Yukie explained, moving away from him, and grabbed her grey sweatshirt._

" _Oh don't worry about them, they'll know one day about me and you. And beside, I don't like it when you say no to me." Baron said, as his hand rested in the back of Yukie's head, before the 25 year old woman wrapped her arms around him while the kisses continued._

 _Then Baron decide to lift up Yukie, as he threw her over his left shoulder after when she gave out a surprising squeal. As he walked towards the table, Baron spanked Yukie's ass which causes the raven haired and violet streaks woman to gasp and moan out in surprise, before placing her down on the table gently._

" _Tell me… that you want me, doll." Baron whispered as his forehead touches Yukie's while his other hand grip onto the back of her hair._

" _I want you. I really do." Yukie answered, panting in pleasure, before kissing him once more as it continues..._

* * *

 ** _7/15/18, Extreme Rules 2018..._**

On the night of Extreme Rules in Pittsburgh, Yukie return to the Balor Club dressing room as she'd receives a favor from Kurt Angle to go out and be on ringside with Finn, instead of Amanda.

"Mandy, is there something wrong? Kurt just told me at the last minute that he wants me to go out there with Finny." Yukie explained, as she walked towards Amanda, before Finn came out of the bathroom, already wearing his signature black leather jacket, along with a new shiny silver and black in ring clothes.

Amanda looked at Finn, before kissing him until they decided to tell the news to their trusted friend, while holding each other's hand.

"Okay, don't tell anyone yet, but I took a test on a few days back and it came up positive." Amanda explained. "There will be a Demon Prince of Princess coming soon." She stated as Yukie's greyish blue eyes widened in shock.

"That… sound… amazing!" Yukie responded with happiness, hugging both Finn and Amanda. "I can't want to be a auntie when he or she arrives." She explained.

"So far, Kurt, Finn's family, my own family and you are the only ones who knows, but I want you to stay by ringside with Finn. Who knows what Corbin might do to win." Amanda explained, and Yukie nodded.

"Don't worry, you can count on me." Yukie responded, before grabbing her suitcase. "I'll try and hurry. Plus I even got something up my sleeve for our Constable Baron Corbin." She explained, before the teal haired diva went into the bathroom to change into one of her in ring clothes.

With that said, Amanda got a bad feeling that Yukie will be messing up the fight between Finn and Baron… but hopes that her fiancee will be able to take down the Lone Wolf or Constable of Monday Night Raw.

15 minutes has passed as it was getting close to Finn and Baron's match, Amanda started snacking on a small bag of Cheetos, before the door to the bathroom revealed Yukie in one of her creative in ring clothes.

The teal haired diva had her hair up in two side ponytails that were held up by rubber bands and a orange and blue hair bow clasped onto one side of her long teal colored hair.

For her full dress attire, she created an in ring clothes which resembles Son Goku's orange and blue butt kicking clothes. She wore a orange sports bra that had blue and oranges straps with circle white and black kanji symbol on her left side of her chest which happens to be her first name. Next, she had a orange skirt with a blue ribbon tie around it like a belt, with blue shorts underneath and a pair of her own blue knee pads which are similar to Finn's.

"How do I look?" Yukie questioned.

"You look great, but somehow you're missing something…" Amanda stated, as she look back at Yukie's eyes which she had applied blue liquid eyeliner to created wings on her eyelids and even wore her Miss. Manga mascara on her eyelashes.

"Like what? The signature Balor Club jacket?" Yukie responded, before watching Amanda going into her bag.

"Actually, this…" Amanda said, showing the official Balor Club logo pin. "And this." She said, showing her own blue liquid eyeliner.

"There you two are." Finn said, after smiling to see both Amanda and Yukie as the Irishman noticed the teal haired diva's new in ring clothes and how Amanda added the Balor Club Worldwide pin onto the ribbon belt and how she did her best to drew onto Yukie's cheek the same logo. "I like the orange and blue look, reminds me of that guy on that poster in your room, Yukie." He smiled, before Yukie hugged him, before three saw Baron looking at them from a distance.

So, Yukie pulled off a Japanese raspberry look without messing up the blue eyeliner on her face, as Baron walked away and out into the arena.

"Well, I'm always ready for a good match." Yukie responded, after letting go, and Finn kissed Amanda on the lips, before she and Finn headed out there.

 _Catch Your Breath_ by CFO and WWE started blaring loudly in the arena, as Finn and Yukie walked out with smiles on their faces.

"His opponent, from Bray County Wicklow Ireland and accompanied by Yukie Yang, Finn Balor!" Jojo announced, as they both walked down the ramp together, before Finn got into the ring and Yukie stay by ringside.

Baron started clapping his hands sarcastically, which made Yukie rolled his eyes, before the match begin. Both men circled around each other, before they grabbed onto reach, and Finn managed to get a few hits in… until Baron managed to push him down with a punch.

"Come on, Finny! Do it for Balor Club!" Yukie encouraged, as she watched from ringside.

As the match continues, Finn had suffer so many hits from Baron while he stay on the floor, trying to get back up, before the Constable grabbed the Irishman by his dark brown hair with a menacing smile on his face.

"No!" Yukie screamed, as she grabbed onto Baron's ankle, making him trip and letting go of Finn sending him a reminder of what he did to Irishman back on Monday.

Once Finn manage to get to a corner of the ring, he waited for a few seconds and told Baron to get back up again, before running towards him and dropkick the taller man in the chest.

"Good one, Finny." Yukie said clapping her hands, as she stayed out the ring, watching the match.

The more punches, kicks and grabs have happen to them had cause them to become weaker, Yukie wished that she can tag herself in and attacked Baron for what he has done over the pass weeks after Money In The Bank. But just when Finn hit the floor once again, she started to realized that Baron will be doing his finishing move which happens to be End Of Days once he has the Irishman in his own hands.

So this was the perfect time to distract Baron from Finn.

"Hey, Baron!" Yukie called out, and both Finn and Baron saw a poster board sign saying ' _Constable Baron = Major Asshole!'_ , before showing it out to the WWE universe.

"What?!" Baron exclaimed, looking at Yukie sticking out her tongue. "You bitch!" He retorted, before Finn managed to slip from Baron's hand, and grab both of his legs, pinning him down.

"1, 2, 3!" Yukie and the WWE universe shouted loudly, before the bell rang and the teal haired diva climbed into the ring, as she checked on Finn.

"Here is your winner, Finn Balor!" Jojo announced, as the crowd cheered loudly for Balor Club.

"You okay, _tomodachi_?" Yukie questioned, before looking up at Baron who was still recovering… until he manages to stand up and walked towards the two. Yukie stood up in front of Finn as she and Baron were staring at each other with glares, before the teal haired diva…

*SMACK*

"Oooh!" The WWE universe exclaimed in shock, before Yukie turned away and she and Finn left the ring, as Baron stood there, recovering from the slap.

"Now, that gotta hurt right there, being slapped by the Party Junkie herself." Michael Cole responded.

"But did you forget that quick, Michael? Yukie and Baron had a past together, but it all change when Yukie got shipped to Raw along with Mandy and Balor." Corey Graves explained.

"I wonder what Baron is going to do next after when Balor pinned him?" Michael questioned.

"And what about Yukie? She played a part in this, by protecting her own friend and angering the Constable, causing him to lose Balor from his grasp and was pinned down." Jonathan Coachman explained.

"Baron was about to get Yukie, until Balor had the chance and he got it." Michael Cole responded. "That's a good win for Balor Club here tonight."

As Yukie and Finn walk away, the teal haired diva wishes she can do more to Baron after slapping him, but she had to wait for the perfect time and place for it to all happen.

* * *

 **Tomodachi means friend in Japanese! :)**


	4. Women's Evolution Announcement

_**Three Years Ago…**_

 _Pieces of clothing were left on the dining room table and even the couch as Baron and Yukie continued their fun… until they have finally taken it to her bedroom. After wearing themselves out, they have finally fallen asleep on Yukie's queen sized bed and the sweet scented treat of heirloom pumpkin, autumn cinnamon, ginger snap and whipped vanilla filled the air._

 _Yukie opened her eyes to see Baron facing her as he was also asleep and having the raven haired woman with violet streaks close to him._

 _As she started touching his stubble chin, Baron stirred from his sleep before starting back at Yukie._

" _Hi… you've took my voice." Yukie managed to say as her voice was quiet and strained from the moaning earlier._

 _Baron chuckled. "That's what happens when you scream too much, beautiful." He explained, before placing a soft kiss on her lips._

" _So… we're now as a couple?" Yukie questioned, as she stare back at Baron who had his tattooed left arm underneath her head while he used his fingers on his right hand to play with a few locks of Yukie's purple streaks._

" _Yeah… Is that a problem, doll?" Baron questioned._

" _No… Not at all." Yukie answered, before looking down at his tattooed chest._

" _You hesitated." Baron stated, before lifting up Yukie's chin to stare back at her beautiful greyish blue eyes._

" _Who says I hesitated? I'm just amazed that you have so many of these tattoos. And I'm surprise that I only had one which was a bet made by you." Yukie explained, before lifting up the covers as her cheeks started blushing cherry red, which made Baron smirked and chuckled at her reaction. "I wasn't looking at it! I… I was examining the ones on your right leg. Is that… your father and grandfather, Baron?"_

" _Yes… but, please call me my first name, dollface." Baron started to say, before climbing over Yukie as he stares back at her eyes._

" _But is Baron your first name?" Yukie questioned._

" _No. Thomas is." Baron explained._

" _Thomas… Can I call you Tommy instead?" Yukie questioned, as a sweet smile appear across her face, before she heard the front door opening and closing, which made her eyes widened in fear. "Oh shit! They're home." She exclaimed as she looked back at the semi open bedroom door, hearing Finn and Amanda having a conversation downstairs..._

* * *

 _ **7/23/18...**_

It has been a week after Extreme Rules and so far on the last Monday's Night Raw tapping, somehow Yukie slapping Constable Baron Corbin has made so many views and it was even reported on WWE Now with Cathy Kelley.

And now, all of the WWE superstars from Raw, SmackDown and NXT were in front of the WWE universe as they all waited for the special announcement from Stephanie McMahon… except for Yukie.

"Where is she?" Finn questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is-" Amanda started to say, before they heard Yukie saying excuse me in her native language as she managed to find Finn and Amanda wearing their black _OGBC Forever_ shirts. The chestnut brown haired woman and the Irishman notice that Yukie wasn't dressed in her ring clothes, as the teal ombre haired woman wore her black _Tokyo Ghoul: re Haise Sasaki_ shirt, Blackheart galaxy printed skinny jeans and a pair of black ' _Stay Weird'_ high tops. "What took you so long?" She questioned as Yukie stood next to her while fixing her teal and black ombre hair.

"I had to do a quick errand after leaving the hotel, but I was running a quick shower when I came back, and wasn't looking at the time. I've barely had time to find the locker room, so I left my suitcase in the rental car." Yukie explained as she looked at the shirts that they were wearing, before turning confused. "Was I supposed to wear that shirt tonight?" She questioned, before Amanda smacked the side of Yukie's head.

"Mandy, she didn't know. Give her a break." Finn explained, before handing Yukie a extra _OGBC Forever_ in a medium size as the teal haired diva decided to change out of her Haise Sasaki shirt.

"I have reminded her so many times, but with Baron Corbin stalking our every move. Yukie is next in line to be stalked by him, and he's not doing anything about it to make her pissed off after what she did to him at Extreme Rules." Amanda explained, before Yukie tossed her _Tokyo Ghoul: re_ shirt to her.

"It was just a bitch slap. And it made WWE Now and even YouTube and Twitter." Yukie explained, straightening her shirt.

"Whatever Corbin got up his sleeve, I'm sure Yukie can take care of him. Right, Miss. Yang?" Finn responded.

"Shush, you!" Yukie retorted with her index finger against her pink lips before turning around to face the front of the ring as she can barely see Vince McMahon in the center of it. "I can't even see. Can you see, Finny? Mandy?" She questioned.

"We can see fine. Why don't go be by Seth? He's been waiting on you, since we left the hotel earlier while you went to go catch a Hot Topic sale." Amanda explained, before pointing towards Seth standing next to Roman as Yukie narrowed her greyish blue eyes at the chestnut brown haired woman and slowly calmed down.

"Alright then… Oww, hey bitch!" Yukie started to say, before she managed to push through the crowd as she felt Alexa pulling onto one of her long teal and black ombre style side ponytails.

Alexa smirked at her, before turning back around and continued talking to Mickie… until she pulled her light blonde and pink streaks hair with one hand, making her yell out in pain and Yukie disappeared in the crowd.

' _She deserves it…'_ Yukie thought to herself, as she kept her eyes on Seth… until a familiar hand pulled her into the front of the crowd as she stood in front of Baron Corbin.

"You again?" Yukie questioned.

"Yes, me again, sweetheart." Baron responded, as he held Yukie's hand while she looked down at them.

"Don't sweetheart me, _Tommy_. And get your nasty wolf hands of me. You must be asking for another bitch slap." Yukie explained, in a stern and quiet voice.

He chuckled before speaking once more.

"After three years and almost two years of being separated, you've really got jokes, do you dollface?" Baron responded with a smirk.

"I'm not your doll anymore. Or sweetheart and dollface, _Lone Wolf_." Yukie said, before crossing her arms as she looked at Seth… until Baron raised her right arm sleeve of her black _OGBC Forever_ shirt. "Hey!" She retorted, as Baron lightly grabbed onto her arm.

"When'd you get this?" Baron questioned as he lightly touched the red and black yin yang heart tattoo.

"Why should you know?" Yukie responded, before she sighed quietly. "I got that… when I was with Seth. I wanted to surprise you that was brave enough to get another one, but with me being busy on Raw after winning my first title while Finn was recovering... I never got the chance." She explained while not looking at him, before Seth saw her and Yukie mouthed " _Help me!"._

"Wow… Looks like you've gotten tough over the past few years, Yukie. I'm impressed." Baron responded, before he noticed Seth walking towards him and Yukie.

"Hey, there you are, beautiful." Seth responded as Yukie's face gleamed with happiness, before reaching up and kissing him on the lips. "What took you so long?" He said, before narrowing his eyes at Baron while leading Yukie away from him with his hand touching her.

As Baron looked at Yukie smiling at Seth, he was reminded of how she used to smile at him in the beginning.

But now, he must focus on tonight's show as Constable of Monday Night Raw.

* * *

Women's Evolution… for the first time ever now all female WWE superstars can now have the spotlight in their own special event just like when they had their first-ever Women's Money In The Bank and even Royal Rumble.

With the backstage going into a frenzy, Yukie can hear the Raw superstars talking about the special event as a smile spread across her face while rolling her suitcase towards the Balor Club locker room… but first she must see Kurt in his office.

"Hey, Kurt, you wanted to see me?" Yukie greeted after knocking and once was relieved that Baron was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, I know you've been asking for a match since last week even though you've stayed on ringside with Finn while Mandy's expecting. So, I've managed to pull a few strings and tonight, you will be doing a tag team match with Ember Moon against Alexa Bliss and Mickie James." Kurt explained as a smile appeared on Yukie's face when she heard about the tag team match.

After leaving the office, Yukie went back outside the office and started searching once again for the Balor Club's dressing room… but somehow her suitcase was gone.

As she started to panic, Yukie saw Alexa drinking a bottle of Dasani from a distance before she started running towards her and drop kicking Alexa in the chest, claiming that she stolen her suitcase just to get back at her.

" _Pinku kaminoke meinu_! Get a dictionary and remember what I called you." Yukie responded in her native language, after grabbing Alexa by her hair.

"Yukie?"

Then the teal and black ombre haired woman looked up to see a backstage helper as he had her suitcase with a custom made chibi sized her luggage tags on it.

"Hey, that's my suitcase… What are you doing with it?" Yukie responded, before she looked back at Alexa and letting her go of _Your Moment Of Bliss_ shirt, dropping her on the floor roughly.

"I have orders from Constable Baron Corbin to lead you and Amanda towards your new locker room." He explained.

"Locker room?" Yukie said confused, before the backstage helper leads her towards a larger dressing room that was decorated and even had a larger vanity with a glass vase full of fresh cut white roses and a box of Ghirardelli Chocolates. "Who sent this?" She questioned as her fingers toyed with one of the petals of the white roses… but she was too late to hear an answer as the backstage helper left her alone.

' _Ooo-kay.'_ Yukie thought to herself, before unwrapping a milk chocolate with caramel one and sat down in the most comfortable chair, as she watched the first match of tonight's tapping.

* * *

 **"Pink haired bitch" is what Yukie called Alexa after drop kicking her in the chest in Japanese.**

 **Now, what will happen in the next chapter?**


	5. And The Tormenting Begins

_Never Be The Same_ by Camila Cabello as Yukie straightening her black headband that had a metal plate with the Balor Club symbol on her forehead. Once Yukie thought it was perfect, she covered part of it with her teal and black ombre style bangs before sitting down in from of the vanity and started working on her face makeup.

A knock was heard on the door before Yukie kept her blueish grey eyes at the mirror to see Seth, which made her smile as she stood up from the vanity and hugged him.

"You've seemed cheerful tonight, beautiful." Seth stated, before they kissed as he can smell the alluring scent of peach, pears, mango and raspberry on Yukie's neck..

"Yep, finally, I've got a match tonight with Bitchy Bliss and I would like to say thank you, Sethie." Yukie responded.

"For what, Yukie? All I did was take you away from Corbin." Seth explained, as Yukie sat back down and continued with her black liquid eyeliner makeup to use on her cheeks.

"Yes, that is one of them, and even though Ziggler stolen your title away, I still love you no matter who you are. Kingslayer, Mr. Architect, or Intercontinental Champion, you are still on my mind, Sethie." Yukie explained, before finishing her liquid eyeliner to make it look like three almost cat scratch marks on each side of her cheek. "And plus for giving me the roses and my favorite chocolate with the yummy caramel inside." She responded, before opening another one.

"Thanks, babe, but I didn't give you roses and chocolates. Last time, I did that was for Valentine's Day before we went on our expensive date." Seth responded, before looking at Yukie through the mirror as the teal and black ombre style woman's eyes widened before she stopped her opening mouth from taking a bite of the chocolate.

"Wait… That mother-" Yukie started to say, before Amanda walked into the locker room to see them. "Where's Corbin?" She questioned her best friend, before taking the glass vase with the white roses into her hands.

* * *

"Since you're too much of a big superstar, I've decided to give you your own locker room without having Mandy and Yukie around you 24/7." Baron explained as Finn examines the small playhouse, that had a small teddy bear on top of the grey plastic roof and his Balor Club For Everyone shirt hanging on the small door.

"You know, you are really getting on my last nerves, knowing that i've beat your ass at Extreme Rules." Finn responded.

"Oh come on, Balor. We all know that Yukie wanted you to win, since she decided to pull that stunt on me which could've cause her to get suspended, but Kurt let it slide. He should have done that and did his fucking job correctly." Baron explained, before they heard "Where's Constable Asshole?" from around the corner.

"Look, what he has done now. He decided to put me in a small playhouse as my locker room." Finn explained, as Baron smirked at him before the two saw Amanda, Yukie and Seth.

"What the fuck is that?" Yukie questioned.

"I see you got the gifts, dollface. Did you enjoy them?" Baron questioned as he noticed chocolate smeared on the side of Yukie's lip.

"You just don't know when to fucking stop, do you, Corbin?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, and you are really fucking sick to not leave my girlfriend alone, Corbin. She left you two and half years ago, and you're trying to woo her back into your arms?!" Seth retorted, now standing tall in front of Baron as he laughed at him.

"And tell me… How did she ended up in bed with you?" Baron questioned, pushing Seth passed his breaking point, before he grabbed him by his white button up shirt and suit jacket and thrown his body towards a nearby wall.

"Here!" Yukie simply said, before throwing the glass vase with the white roses against the wall, smashing it into pieces underneath Baron. "I don't need your piece of shit gifts from you, Lone Wolf. My heart belongs to Seth Freakin' Rollins." She explained, before curb stomping the back of Baron's neck from getting up, and headed back to the trio.

With the situation of the injured Baron Corbin, the four walked away from him before causing more damage than usual, knowing that Stephanie and Hunter were there in the arena. They ended up back in the girl's locker room, but now it has been changed to the Balor Club's locker room.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you've decided to do my signature move on him, Yukie." Seth responded, knowing that he is proud of what his own girlfriend did with the Constable.

"Hey, I've learned from the best." Yukie said, before straightening up her orange skirt that had the multiple black belts around it. "So how do I look? It's another one of my designer ring clothes made by yours truly." She explained as she stood in front of Finn, Amanda and Seth after leaving the bathroom.

Her second new ring clothes resembles a girl version of one of Yukie's favorite animes, _Naruto Shippuden_ as she had her teal and black ombre style hair up in two side ponytails with a black tied up headband that had a metal plate and has the Balor Club symbol across her forehead. Her attire is a black low impact sports bra, an bright orange skirt that has multiple black belts around the waist with low rise fishnet tights and black knee pads and kick pads similar to Finn's.

"Another Yukie Yang original. I like it so far, but what happened to your face?" Finn questioned as Yukie's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! What's wrong with it?" Yukie questioned, before looking back at the mirror.

"Yeah, like did a cat fuck you up?" Amanda questioned, before she and Finn laughed at Yukie's reaction once she heard about it.

"Hey, I think you look great, babe. Don't worry about them." Seth responded, before Yukie slipped on black fishnet gloves on her hands.

"I swear Mandy is somehow born eight months premature." Yukie explained, before Amanda heard her and thrown her _Kiki's Delivery Service_ designer hairbrush at the side of her head. "Damn it, Mandy!" She complained, rubbing the side of her head before fixing her headband.

"That's your first lesson, Shirabuki." Amanda explained.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me." Yukie retorted, looking at Finn and Amanda.

"Tonight, you need to keep your eyes up here, instead of something else." Finn explained, reminding her of the same quote he told Seth when he had his opportunity for his Intercontinental Championship title. "With Baron around, he can do something to distract you from your tag team fight." He responded, before Yukie make sure that her knee and kick pads were onto her legs correctly.

"I will. I'm not gonna be running around the arena chasing after him with a chair. But I can't wait for my fight against Alexa, cause she's mine for tonight." Yukie said, slipping on her Balor Club For Everyone shirt before heading out of the locker room to get a drink.

* * *

When it was almost time for her tag team match, Yukie was stopped as Renee Young who wanted to interview her.

"Yukie, ever since Money In The Bank, you haven't had a match in almost two months but now you have a tag team match with Ember Moon against Alexa Bliss and Mickie James. So how do you-" Renee started to question, before they were both interrupted by Baron Corbin.

"Actually, Renee, she won't be having a tag team match tonight." Baron explained.

"What are you talking about, dipshit?" Yukie questioned.

"For tonight's match, you will be facing Alexa Bliss on your own. Everyone missed seeing the so called Party Junkie or Dragon Princess out in the ring alone." Baron responded.

"You just don't know when to stop, bitch tit?" Yukie retorted, before straightening up her designer orange and black jacket that matched her ring outfit. "Fine then, as long as you don't mess stuff up. And by the way, Renee, I think I feel confident enough to fight Little Miss Bliss even though I'm part of Balor Club and known as the lovable and crazy one in it. Alexa doesn't stand a chance against me, Mandy, Ember or even anyone else backstage, but when Rowdy Ronda Rousey comes back… I hope she'll be able to take that title away from her pink haired ass from here to kingdom come, like the way me and Mandy did last year." She explained, before walking away.

As Alexa and Mickie waited in the ring after doing their entrance, the Raw Women's Champion decided to talk to the WWE universe.

"When Stephanie McMahon announces that women can have the spotlight of their own and it was all because of me." Alexa explained. "Yes, it was all because of me since I've been your Raw Women's Champion for the longest and I don't think that overhyped rookie Ronda Rousey can't do anything about until my boss Kurt decided to make me defend my title at SummerSlam against her." She explained, as the crowd started cheering ' _Ronda Rousey'_ loudly.

Alexa rolled her eyes before continuing. "And by the way, before she announced about Women's Evolution, somehow Yukie Yang or better known as the crybaby of WWE wanted to have a match with me for the longest, since she decided to be on ringside with Amanda Cena. Plus we all remember last year when her best friend/ her so called big brother Finn Balor came back and I stolen this from her and Amanda. But now she must wait in the back of the line like that over hyper rookie and even that Demon Bitch herself." She explained, once more before the crowd started cheering ' _Yukie Yang Yang!'_ and even ' _Love Is War!'_

 _Catch Your Breath_ blared loudly as both Finn and Amanda came out, as the Demon couple themselves of Monday Night Raw before making room.

Yukie's entrance theme started playing, before Finn, Amanda and the WWE universe cheered loudly as _Cherry Bomb_ by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts blared throughout the arena while having pink and blue stage lights moving around the crowd.

"This right here! Is what I'm a part of!" Yukie managed to say, pointing towards the Balor Club symbol on her metal plated headband across her forehead, before side hugging Finn and Amanda at the same time.

"Looks like Yukie Yang has heard of enough from Little Miss Bliss herself and now she and Balor Club had crash the party." Michael Cole responded, as Yukie walked towards the ring. "And it looks like Yukie will be having fun with Alexa Bliss during this match, because she was once the Raw Women's Champion."

"She lost that title at Money In The Bank, before Mandy challenged her at Extreme Rules and won the title until Stephanie McMahon decided to test the girls friendship out by having Yukie challenge Mandy for the Raw Women's title. But right now, we have the Party Junkie's friends joining us at commentary, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena." Coach explained, as Finn and Amanda got situated at the table.

"It's such a great opportunity for you two to join us, since we haven't seen Yukie in action since the Women's Money In The Bank last month." Michael explained, as Yukie headed towards the nearby turnbuckle before taking off her custom made orange and black jacket, telling the referee that she's ready.

The bell rang as Yukie and Alexa started circling around before they grabbed onto each other, before the teal and black ombre haired woman pushed Alexa towards the ropes.

"As I was saying, the match at last year's SummerSlam and it turned for the worse when Yukie had setback in the ring, causing Mandy to keep her title and the Party Junkie herself was unable to compete." Coach explained as they can hear the referee counting "1, 2, 3-" before Yukie let go of Alexa and back away slowly… until she slapped her in the face, hearing the WWE universe exclaiming in shock.

"That for pulling my damn hair!" Yukie retorted, as Alexa moved away from her before she kicked her in the stomach, making Yukie rolled backwards and stood her ground, looking up at the Raw Women's Champion.

"I remember running out their in that ring, after my fight against Bray Wyatt hoping that me and Mandy wasn't going to lose Yukie on that night." Finn explained. "But I'm glad to see her, eating pocky, ramen noddles and being her normal self."

"What's the matter, Crybaby? Are you going to cry when I stole my title away from you last year? Grow the fuck up, Yukie!" Alexa teased, grabbing onto Yukie's hair, before the teal and black ombre haired woman grabbed her wrist and pulled it down to the mat, stomping onto it with her right foot.

"Alexa is trying to make Yukie angry to see if she can let out all that frustration when she had it back from last year. Finn, have you seen it before while you were recovering from your injured shoulder right?" Michael questioned.

"Hmm, is this all real? Or its all hair extensions? Cause this is all real what I have growing, Blissy Girl." Yukie explained, after grabbing onto Alexa's blonde and pink streaks hair… until she stood back up again, cause Yukie to started punching her a few times and kicked the side of her face.

"I've seen her fight. Mandy seen her fight. Everyone else seen her fight. She's proving to the world that she can do anything. That's what she's been telling her strict father after when her own brother, Hiroki passed away from getting murdered in cold blood." Finn explained, as Yukie rested against a nearby turnbuckle, before doing a leg swept to Alexa, making her fallen.

"The way Yukie fights is how she learn from her brother. Of course, her hits are rough to others but she shows how strong she can be after being in the ring for almost 4 years now." Amanda explained, as Yukie started pinning Alexa before she kicked out.

As Yukie crawled away from Alexa, she climbed onto the ropes before receiving a slap from Mickie before she pulled onto one of her teal ponytails. Keeping one eye on Alexa while trying to pull her long hair back, Yukie manage to slap Mickie back as her pinky finger stabbed into her eyeball before the teal haired diva climbed onto a nearby turnbuckle.

"I'm so cute, I'm so perfect, I'm Little Miss Bliss. Wah, wah, wah!" Yukie said, imitating Alexa, before the blonde haired and pink streaks taking the bait as she climbed onto turnbuckle.

"What does Yukie have plan for Alexa at the turnbuckle?" Michael questioned, as the two were punching and slapping each other, before Yukie climbed onto the top turnbuckle slowly, grabbing onto Alexa's ring shorts. "No way, we have seen this before." He explained, before Yukie managed to do a backflip over Alexa and did a tornado supplex.

"It seems that Yukie might have a chance to take out Alexa after so long. Here's the cover! And Yukie-" Coach explained, as Yukie started pinning Alexa and she kicked out once more. "Alexa kicked out. Yang was so close!" He responded, as Yukie looked back as she had her fists balled up against the mat.

"Damn it, Bliss, stay down!" Yukie screamed.

"And here's what we been waiting for…" Amanda explained as she watched Yukie running towards Alexa.

As the Raw Women's Champion manages to dodge Yukie's clothesline attack, the teal and black ombre haired woman bounced off the ropes before Yukie drop kicked Alexa in the chest.

"Alexa needs to get back and show Yukie who's the Crybaby now." Corey Graves responded, as Yukie showed a pouty face towards Alexa before grabbing her by her hair, throwing her out in the ring.

"Are you serious, Graves? We have Yukie who's a former Raw Women's Champion and not to mention my girlfriend right here who stood by her side and even Yukie did the same when she became one." Finn explained, wrapping his arm around Amanda's waist.

"But Finn, why isn't Mandy there on ringside with Yukie, protecting her?" Michael questioned.

"She still believes that she can win her own battles even without Balor Club?" Corey questioned.

"Shut up, Graves!" Michael retorted.

"Yeah, please can it. Yukie can handle herself with or without us." Amanda explained, before seeing Yukie doing a triangle armbar with Alexa's left arm while using the ropes. "See, I told you. She learned from the best." She responded, after Yukie let go and crawled away from Alexa who climb back into the ring.

"Yukie somehow got brains now after eating sugar…" Michael explained, before Alexa climbed out the ring as Yukie ran towards her… until she and Mickie grabbed ahold of her two long ponytails

"No, no, no-" Yukie warned, before Alexa and Mickie pulled her down roughly as she fallen out of the ring.

"Looks Yang doesn't have brains after all." Corey responded, before Alexa grabbed onto Yukie's hair, making her Balor Club metal headband wrap dropped to her collarbone and pushed her into a barricade.

"Yukie doesn't give up like that. She's learns too much from us and even her late brother." Finn explained, before Alexa imitating Yukie's pouty face as they can hear the referee telling them to get back in the ring. "Hiroki was such a great guy to know, and I even treated him like a little brother to him and Yukie the same way."

"I even heard Finn called Yukie, little sister sometimes in her native language." Amanda responded, as they can hear the referee started the count out.

"3… 4… 5…" The referee called out loudly, before Alexa pulled Yukie back into the ring and remain still, once the Raw Women's Champion decided to pin Yukie… but the teal and black ombre haired woman kicked out.

As Yukie breathe in and out slowly, Alexa watched her before teasing Yukie once more.

"You think you can beat me, Yukie? You couldn't beat me back in NXT, but your friend the Demon Bitch did. No matter what, you will be known as a crybaby, Yukie girl." Alexa teased, before she decided to climbed onto the turnbuckle and waited for Yukie to stand back up again.

Hoping to do Twisted Bliss, Alexa jump off the turnbuckle and Yukie superkicked her in the face, hearing the skin and bone of Alexa's jaw against the bottom of Yukie's black and white Nike Dunk high tops.

As Alexa fallen onto the mat avoiding Yukie's body, the teal and black ombre haired woman look down at her before having her right foot against her blonde and pink hair, pushing it down against the mat.

"You dare call me a crybaby?! Who do you think you are?!" Yukie screeched, while using the top rope to hold onto tightly and stomped onto Alexa's blonde and pink hair and back, multiple times.

" _Yukie Yang Yang! Yukie Yang Yang…"_

As Yukie can hear the crowd cheering her name, she knew that it was time for her finishing moves.

She can do bodyscissors to choke the life out of Alexa, until she taps out.

She can probably used Amanda's submission move called The Demon Lock, knowing that she might be stealing her move.

Or she can climbed onto the top turnbuckle and do her finishing move called Pacify Her.

She nodded towards the turnbuckle before climbing onto the top of it, before jumping off and landed her bottom onto Alexa's back, hearing her scream out in pain.

Yukie turned Alexa over on her back, before she lifted up her leg and starting pinned her.

"1, 2-" The referee called out, slamming his hand on the mat before Yukie screamed out in surprise, as she was being pulled out of the ring, causing her to kick back.

Suddenly the disqualification bell ranged as Yukie's eyes widened, before she realized that she kicked Baron, thinking it was Mickie.

"Surprised, doll?" Baron questioned with a smirk.

"You ASSHAT!" Yukie screeched, before Baron caught the teal and black ombre haired woman's right wrist, pushing her down to the ground.

As Yukie landed against the barricade, she looked back up at Baron who clapped his hands sarcastically while Mickie helped Alexa out the ring.

"BURN IT DOWN!"

Seth's theme blared loudly as he ran out into the ring as he made it towards Yukie, before he stood in front of Baron.

"What the hell is your problem, man? That's my girlfriend and you put your fucking hands on her?!" Seth retorted, standing tall in front of Baron as Finn and Amanda made it to where Yukie it and checked on her.

"You okay, _imoto_?" Finn questioned, using Yukie's native language and she nodded.

"We didn't even see Corbin, did you?" Amanda questioned, and Yukie shook her head.

"Why? Why did he do that?!" Yukie questioned quietly, as she started crying before giving out an loud anger cry, pushing Seth out of her way and spearing Baron to the floor.

"What is she doing?" Michael questioned.

"Is this her? The Dragon Princess from NXT back?" Coach questioned.

"She needs to stay the way she is. A crybaby in the WWE." Corey explained.

"This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not here. And not right now… Now, I'm getting angry. Really, really angry. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" Yukie retorted, before screaming the last part in Baron's face.


End file.
